


Treat

by FairyNiamh



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Misunderstandings, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-09 23:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10424445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: Stiles eats his treat, even though the pack is turning green.





	

**Author's Note:**

> March 24th is National Chocolate Covered Raisins day.

Stiles sat there eating his chocolate treat, relatively guilt free. Relatively, because no one was bothering him to share. Not that they knew what he was eating. No, everyone shut off their noses and were trying not to gag.

Oi, it was not _his_ fault that Melissa and Scott had celebrated National Tamale Day. The stink eking out of Scott's ass was not his fault. True, he had not given the pack a heads-up, but after three years, they should remember which days to avoid setting pack meetings.

Days when Mrs. McCall served tamales, tacos, or beans in any way shape or form. Even Allison avoided her werewolf on those days; and she loved him to the moon and back.

They should remember which days when Stiles fixed Golabki or ate at Scott's. Dumb wolves.

He popped another treat in his mouth and Jackson finally gagged.

"Why are you eating rabbit shit?" he bemoaned.

Stiles blinked before popping in another treat and asking; "How many of you think I am eating rabbit shit?"

Derek facepalmed when everyone in the pack raised their hand. Stiles offered the alpha some of his sweets before leaving the pack to whatever fate waited them. Over the rest of the week, the pack members approached him and apologized.

All except Jackson, who declared 'that it was not his fault that chocolate covered raisins look like rabbit turds.'

The stupid wolves didn’t know what they were missing.

~Fin~


End file.
